Blade dispensers are well-known in the art. One known dispenser, for example, is U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,783, which is directed to a blade dispenser that includes a housing and a carrier that also includes ratcheting members that interact with the ratcheting members of the housing to allow for movement of the carrier to dispense the blades. However, known dispensers do not provide a cost effective means to allow for unshelled blades to be quickly and easily dispensed therefrom with minimal effort and in a safe manner (i.e., handling the sharp blade from the blade backing).